User blog:TheDarkKnightHasRisen/Batman: Power of Fear?
I have an idea for an Arkham City ''sequel. As many of you know, if you use the cryptographic sequencer throughout Arkham City, there are secret messages from Scarecrow including, "'I WILL RETURN BATMAN'" and "'FEAR WILL TEAR GOTHAM TO SHREDS'''". Intriguing, huh? I think Rocksteady should keep this promise and have Scarecrow return to Gotham and get his revenge on Batman. Well, attempt to, anyway. The story would go something like this: Two years after the events of Batman: Arkham City, Batman has fallen into a deep depression due to the death of his lover Talia al Ghul, and the guilt of the Joker's death. Arkham City has been completely shut down, and a new and improved version of Arkham Asylum has been rebuilt, including a revamped security system. Gotham is within a time of relative peace, compared to the utter chaos of Arkham City. The city is still littered with petty crimes and small-time criminals, but it is without a true Supervillain. That is until the return of Dr. Jonathon Crane AKA Scarecrow. Fear spreads across Gotham as the Scarecrow builds up his army of criminals, intoxicating them with a new version of his Fear Gas. New, and worse. As the Scarecrow's reign of terror threatens to completely destroy the city, Batman is forced to return to fight Crane, not without the help of his sidekick, Robin, who has gained Batman's trust after he rescued him from Harley Quinn. Scarecrow takes over Arkham Asylum as his primary HQ, and with the high-tech security within his power, it makes it near impossible to stop him. Will Batman stop this madness, or will fear eternally reign on the streets of Gotham? It would be entirely open-world and, just like in ''Arkham City, ''there would be side missions available throughout the game. These would consist of robberies and perhaps the return of a few Supervillains from Arkham City: Penguin? Mister Freeze? Solomon Grundy? Killer Croc? Both the Batmobile and the Batwing would be available for use at any time. Wayne Manor and the Batcave would serve as your base (Alfred would make an appearance). If Rocksteady really wanted to go Bananas, they could make you have to keep the responsibilities of Bruce Wayne. Robin could appear in a side mission as a playable character. Perhaps Nightwing. And finally, I have an idea for a cool plot twist. When you beat the Hush side mission in ''Arkham City, ''he vows to seek revenge on Bruce Wayne. Scarecrow is revealed Batman's true identity by Ra's al Ghul, who has once again been revived in the Lazarus Pit. Scarecrow reveals this to Hush who then goes after Batman. This trio's alliance doesn't last long however, and Scarecrow kills off Hush after he is done with him. It is revealed that Scarecrow only needed Hush for his surgical abilities, after being torn apart by Killer Croc in ''Arkham Asylum. ''I just think that would be shocking and awesome. I know that's a lot to take in and I appreciate it if you took the time to read this. Let me know what you think and give your own ideas in the comments! Category:Blog posts